Tori the Zombie
Tori the Zombie is the 6th episode of the first season of Victorious. It aired May 8th, 2010 Plot Cat asks Tori if she could turn her face into a terrifying monster so she will not fail her makeup class. With much force, Tori reluctantly agrees. At Tori's house that night, Cat makes a gray monster mask and glues it to Tori's face, using Grizzly Glue, which stated by Trina, "is an industrial cement." With major ferocity, Tori asks what Cat was thinking. It turned out that Cat was caught by the "adorable" little grizzly bear logo on the front of the glue bottle. Trina calls the doctor, and Cat calls the glue company. The doctor doesn't turn out to be a lot of help, but the glue company tells Cat that the solvent isn't sold in stores, but is sold at the factory in Bakersfield. Trina and Cat agree to drive to Bakersfield and pick up the solvent, hoping to get Tori's hideous face back to normal. On the way there, Trina and Cat face many obstacles. For example, being stopped by the police and getting yelled at by Tori. They make things worse by stopping for ice cream, interfering with the time that they got back. Tori eventually doesn't have a choice, and has to start the play with the mask on. Eventually, the girls signal Tori to come offstage. The girls use fiddling knives and the solvent to scrape the mask off Tori's face. Eventually it works, in which Tori goes back onstage. When the play and credits are over, the playwright, Sophia Michelle, expresses her confusion by not understanding why Penny (Tori's character) had a hideous face. Sophia told the cast that she "got it," leaving the cast confused. It turned out, Sophia got that everything is beautiful, even if it may seem as hideous as a monster mask. Trivia *This is the first time Beck sings. *This is the first time Tori makes Cat cry. *This episode reveals that Sunshine Girls (a Girl Scout parody previously seen on iCarly) exists on the show. Tori scares a few of them off with her zombie face. *It is revealed that nothing has scared Trina ever since she saw her grandmother nude. However, in one of the "Tori Takes Requests" videos, Tori manages to scare Trina seven times by sneaking up on her at random moments while André tapes it *The car that Trina and Cat are in looks like a Volkswagen Beetle. *This is the first episode to have a scene in which all seven main characters (Tori, Trina, Cat, Robbie, Beck, Jade, and André) appear in the same area together (in this case, at the very end). *In Driving Tori Crazy, it is revealed that the song Cat and Trina sing when they are in the car is Five Fingaz To the Face . The dirty line Cat refused to sing was "I'm a pirate and you're my booty". *This is the first time we see Cat and Trina interacting with each other and developing a friendship. *Running Gags: Sinjin turning on the disco music while the group is in the Blackbox Theater, Trina honking her horn at other drivers, Cat putting Tori on speaker and saying "Tori, you are now on speaker, Trina is also in the car.", the director taking anti-anxiety pills. *Ending Tagline: (Rapping) "You smell so fruity". - Trina *Trina explains she cannot get cosmetic surgery because she has to be at least 18 (but she was in The Birthweek Song). This can probably be explained because this episode was filmed before The Birthweek Song. *In the beginning, it is shown that Beck was massaging Jade's neck. *While Trina and Cat are getting the mask off of Tori's face, onstage, you can supposedly see Beck dancing, but it does not look like him (Avan Jogia). *Freezy Queen is a parody of Dairy Queen. *The glue Cat uses to attach the mask to Tori's face is a parody of Gorilla Glue. *Trina wears a pair of boots that you can buy on this website. *When Robbie gets punched during the play, it was actually still Matt who did the stunt. Goofs *When Sinjin says "I love that hairbrush" you can see the disco lights on at the top of the screen even though music cannot be heard and is turned off. Most likely he forgot to turn off the disco lights. *In Tori Gets Stuck Tori had an understudy for the play Steamboat Suzy, but she has no understudy in this episode probably for the sake of the plot. *During the performance, in the wide screen you could see Tori sneak behind the rest of the cast but wasn't done getting the mask off. Quotes (Sinjin hits the wrong button and disco music plays) Jade: WHAT UP WITH THE DISCO?! Sinjin: I'm sorry, I hit the wrong thing. Jade: NO! 15 years ago your mother gave birth ''to the wrong thing! '''Jade': Would you kill the disco? Sinjin: No one can kill disco! (Dances while using a vibrating hairbrush) Tori:(opens door) WHAT!? 2 girls: AHHHH! (runs away) Trina and Cat: "You know I flaunt ya, cuz girl I really want ya!" Trina: "And ya lookin' nice!" Cat: "Got me cooler than a bag of ice!" Trina and Cat: "Now freeeeze, freeeze, freeeze...now go! Drop it fast and move real slow. Hooooooo, what?" Trina: "You smell so fruity..."'' (Cat doesn't respond)'' Sing the next line! Cat: I can't. Trina: Why not? Cat: It's dirty. Cat: Trina, if you want to put on makeup maybe you should pull over. Trina: Maybe you should talk less. Cat: 'That is what my father always says! (A car honks at Trina)'' '''Trina: SHUT UP! (Beeps her horn at the car) Tori: '''Wait, is she the one who does infomercials with a vibrating hairbrush? '''Sinjin: '''I love that hairbrush! '''Cat: Make-up time! (winks) Cat: Um, I think that's your phone... (looks around the car) Trina: (says sternly) I know... find it! Cat: You're bossy! Trina: Yeah, I got a horn too buddy!!! (honks horn) 'Cat: '''Hey Andre. '''Andre: '''What's up little red? '''Cat: '''What's that supposed to mean? '''Andre: '''Uh, i don't know. Little red. You're little and you got red hair. '''Cat: '''Oh, that's so creative! Do Tori now! ''(While acting) '''Tori: '''I don't know. '''Beck: '''It's okay that you don't know. '''Tori: '''You deserve an answer. '''Beck: '''I can wait. For you, I would wait a thousand years. '''Tori: '''But that's so many! '''Beck: '''I know I'm poor. I know i don't have much to offer but... I do love you. '''Tori: '''Because i'm beautiful? '''Beck: '''I don't love you because you're beautiful. You're beautiful because I love you. '''Tori: '''Woah. Songs *Finally Falling by Tori Vega and Beck Oliver 06